


Lullaby

by Xedra



Series: Drarry Prompt Fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Prompt Challenge, Fluff, M/M, No mpreg, Parent!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xedra/pseuds/Xedra
Summary: Harry sings a lullaby.





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Drarry Prompt Challenge: "Lullaby"  
> FB group DRARRY: fanfiction and fanart

Harry held the tiny bundle to his chest and rocked back and forth. The chair had been a gift from Mrs Weasley, spelled for hours of comfort and to make the most soothing of creaks.

He took a moment to run his palm over the silky blonde puffs of hair on his daughter's head, wondering if it would stay the same shade of gold, grow lighter or darker or even stay blonde at all. Her parentage wasn't known, as she had been left at a magical foundling home only days after her birth.

The child began to fidget and Harry swiftly lifted her to his shoulder, cradled her head and patted gently over her bum. He hummed a lullaby deep in his chest so that she would not only hear the melody but feel the vibrations.

It was a song he had heard only in his dreams as he was growing up and only remembered in bits and snatches when he woke. It was only since the child in his arms had arrived a couple months ago that the song coalesced into a full memory. It was his first memory, much older than the one of his mother screaming as she died protect him. This memory, he now knew, was of his mother singing him to sleep. The melody had been buried deep inside of him, surfacing throughout his life whenever he was most in need of comfort.

He used it now to comfort his own child, soothing her back into a deep sleep. 

Harry was almost about to drop off himself when he heard soft footsteps behind him. He smiled when he felt a hand on his shoulder, followed quickly by the press of lips against the top of his head.

"How is our darling girl?" Draco asked quietly.

Harry grinned, "Practically perfect in every way." 

Draco snorted softly at the reminder of the muggle children's story Harry had introduced him to when they had first set up the nursery. They already had the makings of a small library, filled with selections from both the wizard and muggle world so that Mary Poppins sat cheerfully next to Beedle the Bard.

Draco carefully took hold of the child as Harry offered her up. He stepped over to the crib and kissed her forehead before placing her gently inside.

He smoothed his fingers across her brow. "Sweet dreams, my darling."

He felt Harry's arms wrap around him and he pressed back against his husband's chest. They stood and simply watched her breathe for a few moments.

Harry pressed a kiss to the back of Draco's neck and whispered for them to go back to bed, which Draco was happy to obey. He drew his wand from his pocket and triggered the protection and alert spells that permeated the room, then followed Harry back to their bedroom.

 

***end***


End file.
